Close Your Eyes
by KonohaFox
Summary: "When I was born, they said I was healthy. They said the same thing years later, when I got into a shooting and ended up deaf," Matsukaze Tenma involved into a shooting and ends up deaf. Time is running out for him and Tsurugi Kyousuke. Two endings. Rated T because of character dead.
1. The Real Ending

_It was supposed to be just one page on word but I kinda got past it with four pages. And I killed someone. Please enjoy... I guess. Oh yeah, please beware my grammar and spelling. _

_I do not own Inazuma Eleven. _

* * *

><p><strong>Deaf and Blind<strong>

* * *

><p>When I was born, they told my mom I was fine. All my organs worked and I had no mental health problems either. But they said the same thing years later, when I got into a shooting.<p>

It all happened about two days ago. Just like usually I'd go to school, soccer practice and then I'd go to home. But it was different this time. Next week was Tsurugi's birthday and I wanted to get something special for him, of course. I was thinking about a friendship thingy, like I had with Shuu. With Tsurugi as my best friend, it sounded logical to buy something like that. But I wanted to make one myself and for the materials I needed to get to the other side of the town.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you coming with us?" Shinsuke asked confused when I walked the other way from the school gates, "I thought you were going to the arcade with us,"<br>"A-ah..." I halted my step and turned around, "You see, there is something I need to get done soon... so I can't go with you. Maybe next time,"  
>"A-alright..." the small goalkeeper murmured disappointed and walked over to the others, "See ya!"<p>

I nodded and walked away. Time to get the materials for the bracelets. Aoi told me I needed different colors of cotton thread and she'd help me with braiding them since I am not really good with my hands.

With my mind set on the bracelets I got into the right part of town. I knew this wasn't the safest place to be. These streets were famous because of the gangs. A few weeks ago, there was a shooting right here. Luckily, no one died or got injured.

After a while I finally got to the right place. Aki-nee told me this is where I had to be if I needed ¨hobby stuff¨. I greeted the cashier and walked to the back of the store, where the thread was located. It was busy in the store. Apparently I wasn't the only one to make something. Lot's of old woman, but also a few young girls and even an other male person.

Aoi told me to get about five colors so I picked the blue, red, yellow, light green and white one. I walked back to the cashier when suddenly the door opened and a few men walked in. All of them were dressed in dark colors and there was clearly thunder on their faces. A feeling of fear overtook me and made me walk back a few meters, bumping into a shelve. Everyone else in the store backed of too and lowered themselves to the ground, apparently they knew what was coming.

"Silence please," a thin one spoke, "If everyone does as we say, no lives will be taken,"  
>I knew he was talking serious and kept my mouth closed.<p>

"Woman," the biggest one addressed the storekeeper, "Why is it, that I only got four thousand yen from you?" he and his companions walked up a few meters and he pulled out a knife.

"Four thousand yen is exactly what you asked from me the last time," she spoke firm, "There is no mistake,"

"Really?" a smile curved on the mans face, "I need about a thousand more from you," he slowly brought the blade up to the storekeeper her throat, "You know what will happen if you don't pay,"  
>The once so confident woman turned into the opposite now the blade was near her throat, "R-r-right..." she trembled. Her hand moved to the pay desk and slowly pushed the button. I saw how she widened her eyes in fear, "I... I am a-a-afraid I only have 500 at the moment..."<p>

I couldn't watch this, I saw how the man pressed his knife closer against her throat, I couldn't watch this. I searched a object to shoot with. My hand bumped into a box, it was the right size and quite heavy too. Perfect.

"Guess there is one murder we're going to commit today. Maybe more if we don't want any witnesses," his ¨sweet¨ smile changed into a murderous smirk. That's it!

Without thinking I threw the box into the air and kicked it like it was a soccer ball. Within a few seconds, the entire store was filled with a thick atmosphere and the man with the knife noticed me. The fear that had been gone for a few seconds, returned. This time, I was fearing my own life.

"Guys, you know what to do," the big one spoke, "Take him down!"

They grinned, no smirked. Not like Tsurugi, but more dangerous and evil. I didn't like their smirks. I walked back again and bumped against the shelve and fell down.

Suddenly, time appeared to go faster then it should. I saw how one of them pulled out a gun and gave it to the one in the middle, "Your honor, leader," he smirked.

"With pleasure," the leader spoke with a grin, "But why not take a moment to appreciate the fear in his eyes? I really love it,"

"Let's hurry up before someone finds out we're here," the left one suddenly said, "We don't want to get caught!"

They wanted to shoot me... they wanted me dead. I looked aside. The small kids from just hugged each other in fear and didn't dear to look my way. The other people, the older ones, did look my way but hid their faces half when I looked at them.

"Alright, alright..." their leader replied, "I'm on it," he stroked back his black hair and I saw how he pulled the trigger, I heard the shot and then everything went black. The next time I'd open my eyes, I wouldn't be able to hear anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Tsurugi's POV<em>

"Damnit Tenma," I muttered when I pressed the send button for the tenth time today. Matsukaze wouldn't take his phone and didn't respond to all the messages I send him.

"He's still not answering?" Aoi, who was sitting on the opposite side, said, "Maybe he's just busy. He told us he still wanted to do something..." she took a sip from her milkshake and took a bite from her fries, "Are you sure you don't want fries?" she added. She was wearing her casual, shorts and a pink shirt. I also bothered to put on something else. I was wearing normal jeans a shirt and a jacket. Not the usual dark stuff.

"N-no, I'm fine," I smiled and shook my head, "It's a shame the others had to leave early," I continued, "I have to admit it was fun,"  
>"Really?" Aoi let out an amused chuckle and continued eating, "You're not really the person to enjoys doing this kind of stuff with the others, but you're just pretending,"<br>I blushed slightly and turned my face away, "Maybe," I said low. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes for a second. I wonder where Tenma is... I actually wanted to talk to him. It's important. Suddenly, my phone started to vibrate. Both Aoi and I jumped up to see who it was.

"Maybe it's a message from Tenma!" Aoi suggested. I nodded and flipped open the device. An unknown number send me a message. I pressed the button in the middle and started reading.

I felt all the blood in my face drain away. Aoi's skin got pale and her eyes widened, just like mine. I started to sweat and a feeling of fear over took me. This couldn't be happening! This message wasn't clear at all!

"This must be a mistake..." Aoi's voice seemed to come from far, "Just some stupid prank..." but she knew it was true, yet we both wished it didn't happen.

"Let's go," I wanted to say, but there was no voice to speak for me. Aoi apparently knew what I was thinking and grabbed her stuff. A second later we left the fast-food restaurant and ran over the streets. The hospital was just a few minuets from here but it felt like ages to get there. This couldn't be happening, I thought. All of this... there is no way...

* * *

><p><em>To: Tsurugi Kyousuke<em>

_From: Private Number_

_Tsurugi-kun, we found a few messages on the cellphone from our victim. We amuse you know him. Would you mind to visit the hospital to tell if it really is the person we think it is? We mean Matsukaze Tenma. _

_We hope you come as soon as possible to identify the victim. _

_The Police _

* * *

><p>"Tenma!" Aoi breathed. Her face turned pale and she backed of a few steps, making her trip over her own feet. I managed to catch her just in time.<p>

"It's really him..." she whispered while a tear slipped down her cheek, "I... I'm g-going to the doctor..." she sobbed. I released her from my grip and she walked to the door. Aoi didn't dare to look back, she didn't want to see it again.

But I slowly shoved to the bed and stared at the body in the front of me. His arms were injected with infusions and there was a heart monitor next to him. It gave a regular heartbeat.

"Tenma..." I sat down on the chair next to him and grabbed his hand. It was cold and didn't feel like his hand what used to be warm and soft. I couldn't see Tenma's eyes, a thick layer of bandages covered his ear and eyes.

I heard Aoi talking to the doctor in the hallway and a second later, the door opened a second later and both Aoi and the doctor stepped inside. Aoi kept herself on the background by standing next to the door. The doctor stood next to me and shoot a glance at my hand, which was still holding Tenma's hand.

"Sorano-san told me he's indeed Matsukaze Tenma," the doctor spoke, "We found him this afternoon, about an hour ago. Matsukaze-kun found himself at the wrong place at the wrong time when a store was robbed. He had the guts to stand up against them, but payed a high price..."

"Is his life in danger?" Aoi wanted to know. The doctor shook his head, "We don't know. We know he won't be able to hear anymore and that his sight will be shut down in a few weeks too... but we aren't sure about his life. We'll take an other emery scan when he's awake,"

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, "Damn it Tenma... damn it,"

* * *

><p><em>Tenma's POV<em>

I slowly opened my eyes. It was dark and my head felt quite heavy... what one earth happened? After a few minuets, my eyes got used to the dark and I could look around. The room was empty besides the infusion and the heart monitor, I guess I am in a hospital.  
>I noticed someone besides me, someone who was holding my hand. I blushed all shades of red when I noticed who was holding my hand. He was sleeping and wasn't planning to let go of me.<p>

"Tsurugi?" I wanted to say, but I couldn't hear myself while I clearly spoke, "Tsurugi?!" I tried again. What was this? Why couldn't I hear myself, what was wrong. Suddenly I noticed everything else in the room was silent too. The heart monitor didn't gave a beep and I couldn't hear Tsurugi's breath. Just when I was about to panic, Tsurugi opened his eyes and gave me a friendly smile. I saw his lips moving up and down, like he was saying ¨You're finally awake," but there was no voice.

I shook my head, "I can't hear you... talk louder," I wanted to say, but there was no sound. But I just talked, I swear I did! I looked at Tsurugi who widened his eyes and started writing something down on a sheet of paper. I carefully watched what he was doing and read with him. I felt the blood drain out of my face, I felt cold. This couldn't be happening.

_Tenma... I'm not sure if you'll understand this, but you are not able to hear anymore. You're deaf... I'm really sorry and I wish it didn't happen, but please hang in there. _

Tsurugi gave me a sad smile and squeezed my hand before he continued writing, _I understand this must be hard for you... Aoi and I had a hard time to believe it too. Kino-san even refused to believe it. Aoi and I stayed with you the entire night, but Aoi was called back by her parents. _

I leaned back in my pillow... no way... this couldn't be happening. I lost the ability to hear. I would never hear their voices again. I recalled the events from yesterday. The gangsters... the knife... the shoot. All of it happened just because I wanted to buy cotton thread.

_If you want to say something, just say it. I can hear you, _Tsurugi's message read. I nodded and closed my eyes, "I want to hear you again..." I said softly, "Did the doctor say anything else?"  
>Tsurugi shook his head, <em>He'll come later with Kino-san. They'll talk to you... I have to leave. School is starting soon but I promise I'll return as soon as I can. <em>

I nodded, "Thanks Tsurugi, I'm really glad you stayed with me..."

Tsurugi smiled and let go of my hand, _I'll be going then, _suddenly, he looked nervous. He bended down, shove my hear away and pressed a soft kiss on my forehead. I couldn't feel it because of the bandages. But I blushed and turned my head away. Tsurugi stood up and left the room without looking back. I bet he was embarrassed. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

A second later, the door was opened again and Aki-nee and some man I didn't know, probably the doctor, walked in. Aki-nee looked like she cried and when she saw me, she burst out in tears immediately. The doctor sighed and wrote something down on the small white board he was holding.

_Tenma-kun, do you remember anything from yesterday?_

I nodded, "I do," I answered, "Tsurugi told my I can't hear anymore, that I am deaf,"

_Alright,_ wrote the doctor down, _in that case, let's go to the concept. We took an emery scan last night and it told that you are, indeed, deaf. But the bullet hit a crucial part of your brain and it will take your sight too. You'll grow blind eventually. _

I closed my eyes again, "I'll also lose sight?" I asked, "Is there anything else I need to know?"  
><em>We'll take an other emery scan today. This might be hard... but we don't know if your life is in danger. We're afraid the bullet hit indeed that crucial part we're talking about.<em>

"Alright..." I sighed, "In that case, let's take that emery. I don't want to wait for the outcome,"

I was annoyed. I was annoyed by the fact I was deaf, annoyed that I'd be blind soon and that my life was on the line. I wanted to play soccer, with Tsurugi and all the other guys.

* * *

><p>I saw Aki-nee talking with the doctor. I saw how her face turned white and how she covered her mouth with her hands out of disbelieve. The doctor said something else and opened the door to my room. He grabbed the white board again and wrote some more things down.<p>

_I am really sorry, we found out that the bullet hit that part of the brain what is most important for a human to operate... the damage might not be big, but it will shut you down eventually. We think you have about a week left... with a bit of luck you'll have two weeks. I'm sorry Tenma-kun. _

* * *

><p>That message didn't make any sense. I just sat there and read it... I wasn't scared or angry. I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was weird I'd pass away within two weeks and that my sight would disappear sooner or later. I asked Aki-nee if she wanted to bring me cotton thread. I couldn't go to school anymore so I had all the time to make those bracelets. I should make one for Aoi too.<p>

So here I am, sitting in an empty room, braiding the bracelets for Tsurugi's birthday. My mind wandered off to the kiss this morning. I had to admit I liked Tsurugi a bit, I don't now if you can call it a crush... but I was always happy around him, no matter the situation.

Suddenly the door swung open and Tsurugi rushed inside. He looked worried and I saw a small tear in the corner of his eyes. He was talking, I saw he called my name a few times but I couldn't tell what he was saying. So I kept smiling while he sank down on the chair next to me and laid his head on the bed.

"I think you heard the news," I whispered, "I'm sorry," I stroke his hair with my hand and with the other I put the bracelets away. He couldn't see them yet.

* * *

><p><em>Tsurugi's POV<em>

The days passed fast and I kept away from Tenma. I couldn't bare it. All I wanted to do was cry, I know that isn't much like me, but at this rate... I just felt horrible.

The others from Raimon spend all their time with Tenma, a limited time of course. We saw how he slowly slid down and lost the ability to see. Today is my birthday and Tenma can't hear nor see. I thought this year would be different, I had friends to celebrate with, but I didn't care right now. I was going to lose my best friend... whom I had a crush on.

"Aren't you going to see him?" nii-san asked, "I know you like him a lot and this might be the last day to see him..." he lowered his voice, "Tenma might not be able to see or hear you anymore. I'm pretty sure he'll recognize you right away,"  
>I sighed and looked the other way, slightly red, "I know... I know this might be the last time... but that's why I don't want to see him. I don't want to believe it," I whispered.<br>"Just go to him already. I heard him talking about a present for you a few days ago. I'm sure he wants to give it to you,"

I sighed and followed my brothers orders. A few minuets later I sat next to him in a chair. Tenma was sleeping peacefully and he was holding something in his hands. I couldn't tell what. Suddenly he opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Tsurugi, is that you?" he slowly asked. He brought his hands up to my face and stroked it, "It's really you... I'm glad," he gave me a smile and opened his left hand. The hand he wasn't touching my face with.  
>"I made these... a few days ago," in his hands were laying a pair of bracelets. The same color and same pattern, "Friendship bracelets. The day of the accident I wanted to make them and went to the store where it all happened..." he sighed, "I wish I could hear your voice again and that I could see your face... I fell in love with it,"<br>My face burned red and I wanted to talk, but he wouldn't let me, "You're blushing," he giggled, "I wish I could see it..."

A tear slipped down my cheek, "Damn it Tenma..." I whispered. Without thinking I closed the gap between us and kissed him on his lips. Tenma was surprised at first but responded soon enough and kissed back. It was passionated and slightly rough, because we both knew this would be our first and only kiss.

We finally broke apart for air. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, "You're an amazing kisser," he smirked, "I can't deny,"

"Tenma!" I almost yelled, embarrassed. And then Tenma did something I didn't expect. He widened his eyes and started to laugh, "Why are you embarrassed? It was just a compliment," he turned his head to me, "When I'm gone, keep an eye on Aoi-chan. Make her happy," a tear slipped down his cheek, "I told her to do the same with you... because I can't,"

"Shut up..." I whispered, "I don't want to hear it! I don't want you to die, I want to play soccer with you!" we both started to cry. But even though he was crying too, he smiled, "Can you give me my last kiss?" he asked, "I'm going to leave soon..."

I bended down again and pressed my lips on his, this kiss was more loving and careful, "Keep that bracelet with you. I'll keep this one,"

* * *

><p>He passed away not long after it, after our second kiss. The doctor explained to us what happened, but I still don't really understand it. Tenma was supposed to be dead when he was shot by the gun. A crusial part was hit, and if it wasn't for his willpower, he would have died immediately.<p>

And now we're here, at his funeral. Everyone was requested to wear colorful clothes. Tenma wouldn't want to see everyone sad, miss Matsukaze said. Her husband agreed.

I hope he'll be fine..." Aoi whispered. Aoi and I stared at a picture of a happy and living Tenma. Next to it was a book where everyone could write a message for him in it, "I hope we're going to be alright without him..." a tear slipped down her cheek and dropped on the floor.

"We have to," I answered while I smeared the tear away, "We promised Tenma to look after each other. To make each other happy again,"

Aoi nodded and smiled,"I know... but I can't imagine a world without him..." she sniffed, "But we'll do as Tenma told us. We'll smile and be happy. We wont stuck with the past but look forward, to the future. He doesn't like to see us cry and neither do I,"

"Yeah," I reached out my arm and joined hands with the girl, "You're right shall we write something in the book for him?"

I nodded and followed the girl to the book on the table. We were both wearing the bracelets Tenma gave us. We would never forget our best friend.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I did this. I killed him... I killed him... I'm gonna lock myself away the rest of the week... I hoped you enjoyed it though and would you mind to leave a review? <em>

_Thanks for reading! _


	2. Alternative Ending

_I felt so guilty I wrote an other version for this. _

* * *

><p><strong>Deaf and Blind<strong>

* * *

><p>When I was born, they told my mom I was fine. All my organs worked and I had no mental health problems either. But they said the same thing years later, when I got into a shooting.<p>

It all happened about two days ago. Just like usually I'd go to school, soccer practice and then I'd go to home. But it was different this time. Next week was Tsurugi's birthday and I wanted to get something special for him, of course. I was thinking about a friendship thing-y, like I had with Shuu. With Tsurugi as my best friend, it sounded logical to buy something like that. But I wanted to make one myself and for the materials I needed to get to the other side of the town.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you coming with us?" Shinsuke asked confused when I walked the other way from the school gates, "I thought you were going to the arcade with us,"<br>"A-ah..." I halted my step and turned around, "You see, there is something I need to get done soon... so I can't go with you. Maybe next time,"  
>"A-alright..." the small goalkeeper murmured disappointed and walked over to the others, "See ya!"<p>

I nodded and walked away. Time to get the materials for the bracelets. Aoi told me I needed different colors of cotton thread and she'd help me with braiding them since I am not really good with my hands.

With my mind set on the bracelets I got into the right part of town. I knew this wasn't the safest place to be. These streets were famous because of the gangs. A few weeks ago, there was a shooting right here. Luckily, no one died or got injured.

After a while I finally got to the right place. Aki-nee told me this is where I had to be if I needed ¨hobby stuff¨. I greeted the cashier and walked to the back of the store, where the thread was located. It was busy in the store. Apparently I wasn't the only one to make something. Lot's of old woman, but also a few young girls and even an other male person.

Aoi told me to get about five colors so I picked the blue, red, yellow, light green and white one. I walked back to the cashier when suddenly the door opened and a few men walked in. All of them were dressed in dark colors and there was clearly thunder on their faces. A feeling of fear overtook me and made me walk back a few meters, bumping into a shelve. Everyone else in the store backed of too and lowered themselves to the ground, apparently they knew what was coming.

"Silence please," a thin one spoke, "If everyone does as we say, no lives will be taken,"  
>I knew he was talking serious and kept my mouth closed.<p>

"Woman," the biggest one addressed the storekeeper, "Why is it, that I only got four thousand yen from you?" he and his companions walked up a few meters and he pulled out a knife.

"Four thousand yen is exactly what you asked from me the last time," she spoke firm, "There is no mistake,"

"Really?" a smile curved on the mans face, "I need about a thousand more from you," he slowly brought the blade up to the storekeeper her throat, "You know what will happen if you don't pay,"  
>The once so confident woman turned into the opposite now the blade was near her throat, "R-r-right..." she trembled. Her hand moved to the pay desk and slowly pushed the button. I saw how she widened her eyes in fear, "I... I am a-a-afraid I only have 500 at the moment..."<p>

I couldn't watch this, I saw how the man pressed his knife closer against her throat, I couldn't watch this. I searched a object to shoot with. My hand bumped into a box, it was the right size and quite heavy too. Perfect.

"Guess there is one murder we're going to commit today. Maybe more if we don't want any witnesses," his ¨sweet¨ smile changed into a murderous smirk. That's it!

Without thinking I threw the box into the air and kicked it like it was a soccer ball. It bumped against the big one with the knife and made him lose grip on the storekeeper. Everyone of the gang looked up and stared my way. An evil grin appeared on his face, the owner of the knife. The fear that had been gone for a few seconds, returned. This time, I was fearing my own life.

"Guys, you know what to do," the big one spoke, "Take him down!"

They grinned, no smirked. Not like Tsurugi, but more dangerous and evil. I didn't like their smirks. I walked back again and bumped against the shelve and fell down.

Suddenly, time appeared to go faster then it should. I saw how one of them pulled out a gun and gave it to the one in the middle, "Your honor, leader," he smirked.

"With pleasure," the leader spoke with a grin, "But why not take a moment to appreciate the fear in his eyes? I really love it,"

"Let's hurry up before someone finds out we're here," the left one suddenly said, "We don't want to get caught!"

They wanted to shoot me... they wanted me dead. I looked aside. The small kids from just hugged each other in fear and didn't dear to look my way. The other people, the older ones, did look my way but hid their faces half when I looked at them.

"Alright, alright..." their leader replied, "I'm on it," he stroked back his black hair and I saw how he pulled the trigger, I heard the shot and then everything went black. The next time I'd open my eyes, I wouldn't be able to hear anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Tsurugi's POV<em>

"Damn it Tenma," I muttered when I pressed the send button for the tenth time today. Matsukaze wouldn't take his phone and didn't respond to all the messages I send him.

"He's still not answering?" Aoi, who was sitting on the opposite side, said, "Maybe he's just busy. He told us he still wanted to do something..." she took a sip from her milkshake and took a bite from her fries, "Are you sure you don't want fries?" she added. She was wearing her casual, shorts and a pink shirt. I also bothered to put on something else. I was wearing normal jeans a shirt and a jacket. Not the usual dark stuff.

"N-no, I'm fine," I smiled and shook my head, "It's a shame the others had to leave early," I continued, "I have to admit it was fun,"  
>"Really?" Aoi let out an amused chuckle and continued eating, "You're not really the person to enjoys doing this kind of stuff with the others, but you're just pretending,"<br>I blushed slightly and turned my face away, "Maybe," I said low. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes for a second. I wonder where Tenma is... I actually wanted to talk to him. It's important. Suddenly, my phone started to vibrate. Both Aoi and I jumped up to see who it was.

"Maybe it's a message from Tenma!" Aoi suggested. I nodded and flipped open the device. An unknown number send me a message. I pressed the button in the middle and started reading.

I felt all the blood in my face drain away. Aoi's skin got pale and her eyes widened, just like mine. I started to sweat and a feeling of fear over took me. This couldn't be happening! This message wasn't clear at all!

"This must be a mistake..." Aoi's voice seemed to come from far, "Just some stupid prank..." but she knew it was true, yet we both wished it didn't happen.

"Let's go," I wanted to say, but there was no voice to speak for me. Aoi apparently knew what I was thinking and grabbed her stuff. A second later we left the fast-food restaurant and ran over the streets. The hospital was just a few minuets from here but it felt like ages to get there. This couldn't be happening, I thought. All of this... there is no way...

* * *

><p><em>To: Tsurugi Kyousuke<em>

_From: Private Number_

_Tsurugi-kun, we found a few messages on the cellphone from our victim. We amuse you know him. Would you mind to visit the hospital to tell if it really is the person we think it is? We mean Matsukaze Tenma. _

_We hope you come as soon as possible to identify the victim. _

_The Police _

* * *

><p>"Tenma!" Aoi breathed. Her face turned pale and she backed of a few steps, making her trip over her own feet. I managed to catch her just in time.<p>

"It's really him..." she whispered while a tear slipped down her cheek, "I... I'm g-going to the doctor..." she sobbed. I released her from my grip and she walked to the door. Aoi didn't dare to look back, she didn't want to see it again.

But I slowly shoved to the bed and stared at the body in the front of me. His arms were injected with infusions and there was a heart monitor next to him. It gave a regular heartbeat. His face wasn't his face. Its skin was pale, eyes where closed and there was a lot of blood.

"Tenma..." I sat down on the chair next to him and grabbed his hand. It was cold and didn't feel like his hand what used to be warm and soft. I couldn't see Tenma's eyes, a thick layer of bandages covered his ear and eyes.

I heard Aoi talking to the doctor in the hallway and a second later, the door opened a second later and both Aoi and the doctor stepped inside. Aoi kept herself on the background by standing next to the door. The doctor stood next to me and shoot a glance at my hand, which was still holding Tenma's hand.

"Sorano-san told me he's indeed Matsukaze Tenma," the doctor spoke, "We found him this afternoon, about an hour ago. Matsukaze-kun found himself at the wrong place at the wrong time when a store was robbed. He had the guts to stand up against them, but payed a high price..."

"Is his life in danger?" Aoi wanted to know. The doctor shook his head, "We don't know. We know he won't be able to hear anymore and that his sight will be shut down in a few weeks too... but we aren't sure about his life. We'll take an other emery scan when he's awake,"

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, "Damn it Tenma... damn it,"

* * *

><p><em>Tenma's POV<em>

I slowly opened my eyes. It was dark and my head felt quite heavy... what one earth happened? After a few minuets, my eyes got used to the dark and I could look around. The room was empty besides the infusion and the heart monitor, I guess I am in a hospital.  
>I noticed someone besides me, someone who was holding my hand. I blushed all shades of red when I noticed who was holding my hand. He was sleeping and wasn't planning to let go of me.<p>

"Tsurugi?" I wanted to say, but I couldn't hear myself while I clearly spoke, "Tsurugi?!" I tried again. What was this? Why couldn't I hear myself, what was wrong. Suddenly I noticed everything else in the room was silent too. The heart monitor didn't gave a beep and I couldn't hear Tsurugi's breath. Just when I was about to panic, Tsurugi opened his eyes and gave me a friendly smile. I saw his lips moving up and down, like he was saying ¨You're finally awake," but there was no voice.

I shook my head, "I can't hear you... talk louder," I wanted to say, but there was no sound. But I just talked, I swear I did! I looked at Tsurugi who widened his eyes and started writing something down on a sheet of paper. I carefully watched what he was doing and read with him. I felt the blood drain out of my face, I felt cold. This couldn't be happening.

_Tenma... I'm not sure if you'll understand this, but you are not able to hear anymore. You're deaf... I'm really sorry and I wish it didn't happen, but please hang in there. _

Tsurugi gave me a sad smile and squeezed my hand before he continued writing, _I understand this must be hard for you... Aoi and I had a hard time to believe it too. Kino-san even refused to believe it. Aoi and I stayed with you the entire night, but Aoi was called back by her parents. _

I leaned back in my pillow... no way... this couldn't be happening. I lost the ability to hear. I would never hear their voices again. I recalled the events from yesterday. The gangsters... the knife... the shoot. All of it happened just because I wanted to buy cotton thread.

_If you want to say something, just say it. I can hear you, _Tsurugi's message read. I nodded and closed my eyes, "I want to hear you again..." I said softly, "Did the doctor say anything else?"  
>Tsurugi shook his head, <em>He'll come later with Kino-san. They'll talk to you... I have to leave. School is starting soon but I promise I'll return as soon as I can. <em>

I nodded, "Thanks Tsurugi, I'm really glad you stayed with me..."

Tsurugi smiled and let go of my hand, _I'll be going then, _ suddenly, he looked nervous. He bended down, shove my hair away and pressed a soft kiss on my forehead. I couldn't feel it because of the bandages. But I blushed and turned my head away. Tsurugi stood up and left the room without looking back. I bet he was embarrassed. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

A second later, the door was opened again and Aki-nee and some man I didn't know, probably the doctor, walked in. Aki-nee looked like she cried and when she saw me, she burst out in tears immediately. The doctor sighed and wrote something down on the small white board he was holding.

_Tenma-kun, do you remember anything from yesterday?_

I nodded, "I do," I answered, "Tsurugi told my I can't hear anymore, that I am deaf,"

_Alright,_ wrote the doctor down, _in that case, let's go to the concept. We took an emery scan last night and it told that you are, indeed, deaf. But the bullet hit a crucial part of your brain and it will take your sight too. You'll grow blind eventually. _

I closed my eyes again, "I'll also lose sight?" I asked, "Is there anything else I need to know?"  
><em>We'll take an other emery scan today. This might be hard... but we don't know if your life is in danger. We're afraid the bullet hit indeed that crucial part we're talking about.<em>

"Alright..." I sighed, "In that case, let's take that emery. I don't want to wait for the outcome,"

I was annoyed. I was annoyed by the fact I was deaf, annoyed that I'd be blind soon and that my life was on the line. I wanted to play soccer, with Tsurugi and all the other guys.

"_You'll be fine, everything still works. You'll survive," _what a lie.

* * *

><p>I saw Aki-nee talking with the doctor. I saw how her face turned white and how she covered her mouth with her hands out of disbelieve. The doctor said something else and opened the door to my room. He grabbed the white board again and wrote some more things down.<p>

_I am really, really sorry. We figured out that the bullet hit that part of the brain what is most important for a human to operate. Actually, you already should be dead if it wasn't for your willpower. The damage the bullet caused is not big, and we might even be able to restore it if we find the right donor, but if that doesn't happen in week or two, we'll have to say goodbye to you. I'm sorry, Tenma-kun._

* * *

><p>That message didn't make any sense. I just sat there and read it... I wasn't scared or angry. I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was weird I'd pass away within two weeks and that my sight would disappear sooner or later. I asked Aki-nee if she wanted to bring me cotton thread. I couldn't go to school anymore so I had all the time to make those bracelets. I should make one for Aoi too.<p>

So here I am, sitting in an empty room, braiding the bracelets for Tsurugi's birthday. My mind wandered off to the kiss this morning. I had to admit I liked Tsurugi a bit, I don't now if you can call it a crush... but I was always happy around him, no matter the situation.

Suddenly the door swung open and Tsurugi rushed inside. He looked worried and I saw a small tear in the corner of his eyes. He was talking, I saw he called my name a few times but I couldn't tell what he was saying. So I kept smiling while he sank down on the chair next to me and laid his head on the bed.

"I think you heard the news," I whispered, "I'm sorry," I stroke his hair with my hand and with the other I put the bracelets away. He couldn't see them yet.

"But the doctor said he'll find a donor," I said softly, "I'll do my best too. I'll get myself out of this mess so I can play soccer with you again,"

* * *

><p><em>Tsurugi's POV<em>

The days passed fast and I kept away from Tenma. I couldn't bare it. All I wanted to do was cry, I know that isn't much like me, but at this rate... I just felt horrible.

The others from Raimon spend all their time with Tenma, a limited time of course. We saw how he slowly slid down and lost the ability to see. Today is my birthday and Tenma can't hear nor see. I thought this year would be different, I had friends to celebrate with, but I didn't care right now. I was going to lose my best friend... whom I had a crush on.

"Aren't you going to see him?" nii-san asked, "I know you like him a lot and this might be the last day to see him..." he lowered his voice, "Tenma might not be able to see or hear you anymore. I'm pretty sure he'll recognize you right away,"  
>I sighed and looked the other way, slightly red, "I know... I know this might be the last time... but that's why I don't want to see him. I don't want to believe it," I whispered.<br>"Just go to him already. I heard him talking about a present for you a few days ago. I'm sure he wants to give it to you,"

I sighed and followed my brothers orders. A few minuets later I sat next to him in a chair. Tenma was sleeping peacefully and he was holding something in his hands. I couldn't tell what. Suddenly he opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Tsurugi, is that you?" he slowly asked. He brought his hands up to my face and stroked it, "It's really you... I'm glad," he gave me a smile and opened his left hand. The hand he wasn't touching my face with.  
>"I made these... a few days ago," in his hands were laying a pair of bracelets. The same color and same pattern, "Friendship bracelets. The day of the accident I wanted to make them and went to the store where it all happened..." he sighed, "I wish I could hear your voice again and that I could see your face... I fell in love with it,"<br>My face burned red and I wanted to talk, but he wouldn't let me, "You're blushing," he giggled, "I wish I could see it..."

A tear slipped down my cheek, "Damn it Tenma..." I whispered. Without thinking, I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips on his. Tenma was surprised at first, but responded fast enough. He wrapped his arms around my neck while our lips intertwined with each other. It was passionated and slightly rough, because we both knew this would be our first and only kiss.

We finally broke apart for air. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, "You're an amazing kisser," he smirked, "I can't deny,"

"Tenma!" I almost yelled, embarrassed. And then Tenma did something I didn't expect. He opened his eyes and started to laugh, "Why are you embarrassed? It was just a compliment," he turned his head to me and just at that very moment, the door slammed open and the doctor rushed in. His face was covered with sweat and he looked like he was in a hurry, but even so he was smiling brightly.

"Tsurugi-kun," he said, "I'm sorry I'm interrupting the moment, but you'll get plenty of time after this,"

I gasped and my eyes widened, "D-d-do y-you mean...?" I didn't even bother to finish my sentence when the doctor grinned brightly.  
>"We found a donor, there is a high chance your boyfriend will survive this,"<p>

I felt my cheeks heating up at the statement, but I ignored it and returned my attention to Tenma. He was smiling, smiling so brightly. He knew what was going to happen, "Kyousuke, wish me luck,"

* * *

><p>His eyes, so bright, so beautiful. His smile, just as bright and beautiful. I had never seen him so happy in my life before when I walked into the room. The doctor said he made it through the operation because of his will power, any other patient wouldn't have survived it. I don't know if it is true, but I don't care.<p>

All I care about is his smile.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I've wanted to write a second chapter for this so long, but I didn't had the heart to keep Tenma dead so I just wrote an other version... I hope you enjoyed! <em>


End file.
